A Reptool's Heaven
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: I recently fell in love with the Netflix Original "Dinotrux" and I'm kinda let down that there aren't more fiction out there for this fan-base. So I've decided to cure this problem. Introducing, my Dinotrux One-shots story. I hope you all enjoy! I take requests!
1. Nicknames

Nicknames

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Ty-Rux as Tyler "Ty" Rickson

Revvit as Ryan/Riley "Revvit" Victors

Skya as Skyler "Sky" Appythart

Click-Clack as Cedric "Click-Clack" Carney

Ace as Amber "Ace" Carney

Waldo as Wallace "Waldo" Dimmerson

Ton-Ton as Thomas "Ton-Ton" Smith

Dozer as Dylan/Dixie "Dozer" Zimmerman

D-Strux as Dakota "D-Strux" White

And

Skrap-it as Samuel "Skraps" Victors

 **(A/N: Revvit and Dozer have two names because I can see them as boy or girl.)**

"Hey, Revvit!" Tyler "Ty" Rickson yelled as the "Dinotrux" Team looked around the courtyard for their ace mechanic, Ryan "Revvit" Victors. This included Ty, Revvit, Skyler "Sky" Appythart, Cedric "Click-Clack" Carney, Amber "Ace" Carney, Wallace "Waldo" Dimmerson, Thomas "Ton-Ton" Smith, and Dylan "Dozer" Zimmerman

Ace looked at Ty as she stepped back from the soccer team's locker rooms. "Y'know Ty, you never did tell us how Ryan got his nickname." She said, moving to a bush outside the school gym.

"He never told you?" Ty asked, keeping his voice down as he pulled open a door to peek inside the gym in case the Soccer Team was running long.

Click-Clack shook his head. "No. He was always busy in the garage, with soccer, trying to fix my car, or hanging out with you."

"Oh, well, it started out like this." Ty told them, turning to face them.

 _Dinotrux~Dinotrux~Dinotrux_

Ryan (soon to be Revvit) Victors moved around the "Reptool's Garage" flawlessly, checking a car here, moving a wrench over there, and bleeding a motorcycle's breaks on down the line. As he worked, he hummed the garages "theme song" under his breath. He slowed down once his projects of the morning where finished. "There." he wiped the sweat from his forehead, making his blonde/green tipped hair stick up oddly. "All done." Pulling a rag from his back pocket and rubbed the grease off his hands as he started back towards the open door on the far end of the building that connected to his home.

Halfway to the door, however, three loud bags echoed through the metal building. Ryan sighed and hung his head, then breathed in and composed himself, turning to the garage doors. The "Reptool's Garage" was something Ryan had worked hard for. It was founded on good work and speedy service, and Ryan wasn't going back on his word. So, moving around his carefully organized tools and bits, a spotless lift with nothing on it, and three newly fixed motorcycles, he pulled open the garage door. "Hi, welcome to the Reptool's Garage. I am Ryan, how can I help you?" he asked as he looked up at a ginger haired male with forest green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. I heard from a friend that this is the best garage in town." The male replied, a smile on his face.

"Well, I like to think so." Ryan retorted, a proud smile on his face

"That's great. My truck just shut down on me about three miles out. I can't get it to start back up and I've tried to fix it with what little I know about motors and pistons. I'm going nuts trying to figure out what's wrong with it, but I'm coming up with nothing. Could you help me?" Tyler requested.

"Sure I can. You said three miles out? We cannot get there fast enough on foot. You do not mind riding a motorcycle, do you?"

"No, not at all. Let's go."

"Okay, come on in. I will get the bike, could open the doors?"

Short minutes later, Ryan and Tyler where speeding down the road on a newly fixed green-and-yellow bike. Ryan in front guiding the bike and wearing a green helmet and Ty in back holding on to Ryan's shoulders for dear life and wearing a red helmet.

Ty scanned the side the side of the road for his truck. When he spotted it, he tugged Ryan's shoulder to get his attention and pointed to a red Ford truck with a tyrannosaurus-Rex painted on the side and a slightly smoking hood. "There!"

Ryan pulled up to the side door of the truck. Pulling off his helmet, he looked at the red vehicle with startled brown eyes. "By my bits, Ty, what did you do?" he cried, looking at the crushed in door on the passenger side as he dismounted his bike.

"What? Oh, I didn't do that. Dakota White decided he wanted me off his campus, and tried to ram me off the side of the school's cliff. I managed to get away before he could, but he left me with that and I can't get it out. I'm saving whatever money I can for a new door to put on." Ty replied.

"I see. Well, let's get a look under the hood. Can you hit the switch and try to start the engine?" Ryan asked, walking over to the vehicle.

Ty nodded, getting off the bike and jogging over to the driver's side. He popped the hood and Ryan lifted the heavy metal. Sharp brown eyes roamed over every inch of the motor, narrowed in concentration. He signaled for Ty to start the engine and the truck's keys turned to start the car.

It spluttered, belching out black smoke into the blonde's face and Ryan had to pull back with a mouth full of soot. Ty turned the key back and leaned out the window at the sound of coughing. "Ryan? You alright?"

After hacking his lungs out, Ryan popped up and nodded. "All good. Check the tail pipe for blockage. It might be clogging the transmission or the gas tank." He suggested.

Ty got out of the truck and walked around to the tail gate, leaning down to the tail pipe. "Hey, how did this get in here?" he asked, reaching for and dislodging a black stuffed doll from the pipe. "Got it!" he called to the blonde.

"Start it up again!" Ryan called back, slamming the hood. "That must be it, because there is nothing up here."

Ty tossed the doll in the back seat and climbed in behind the wheel. He turned the key and the engine fired up, tail pipe blowing out the black smoke, then clear, white smoke. "Alright!" he pushed down on the gas pedal, revving the engine.

Ryan stopped halfway to his bike. "Rev it again, Ty." he requested, turned back towards the truck.

Ty obliged, thinking that Ryan was hearing something he wasn't.

"Again."

"Is something wrong?" Ty asked.

"There will be if you do not rev it again." Ryan teased, coming to stand beside the truck.

Ty laughed, pressing down on the petal again.

"Oh, it is like music. Rev it again!"

"Okay."

Ty continued to rev up the engine for his new friend, until he remembered something very crucial to his truck and shut off the motor.

"Why did you stop?" Ryan asked, coming out of his daze.

"I've literally only got gas money for the next three weeks and I don't get paid until Mr. Tanner does, that's next month. I've gotta save gas until payday."

"Okay." Ryan pulled back with a sigh, shaking his head as he walked over to his bike.

"Come on; let me give you a ride. Maybe you could give my truck a tune up?" Ty offered.

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Absolutely!" He pulled his bike into the bed of Ty's truck and pulled himself into the high seated passenger's seat.

Once Ryan was secured in his seat, Ty started the truck again and began driving back to the Reptool Garage.

Ryan sighed, listening to the engine purr. "You have this truck in tip-top shape; it must take a lot of time and care to keep it that way. Your exterior is wonderful and there's no damage or chips other than the dent on this side. Your interior is flawlessly perfect too. I don't," He cut off with a yelp as a large white-and-black truck with a claw attached to the back rammed into the red and black truck.

"It's D-Strux! Hang on, Ryan!" Ty said, putting the truck into gear and speeding off a safe distance from the truck. He stopped and looked at Ryan. "Get out, get to safety. You don't wanna mess with this guy."

Ryan nodded, pushing open the door and jumping out of the truck, then running around the back and pulling his bike off the truck bed.

Once Ryan was clear, Ty sped back down the road and rammed his truck into the other black-and-white one.

Ryan pulled his helmet over his head and started the bike. _I'll get back to the garage, there has to be something there to help._ He rode back to the garage and, with carelessness very unlike him, dropped the bike, running inside the building.

Ty grunted as the other truck rammed into his again, shaking the dashboard and making Ty angry. _At least he can't hurt Ryan._ Just then the sound of Ryan's motorcycle engine revving up came through his ears. He looked out the window to see his new friend's green-and-yellow bike coming back from the Reptool's Garage with a tight grip on his handle bars.

Ty's eyes widened. "Ryan!" he gasped, and then was ripped from his thoughts when he had to throw the truck in reverse to avoid getting his front end crushed.

Ryan moved fast, zipping around the larger truck with the fastest possible speed his bike could go. He came to the first tire. Once he was sure the bike was steady, he took one hand off the handle bars and reached into a bag at his hip. Fast as lightning, he whipped out a nail and threw it at the tire with perfect precision.

Now, many would think that a nail couldn't do much damage, but Ryan's nail where kept as sharp as cat claws. Even at a slow speed, the nail could do some damage. It slashed the tire and hit the ground, screwing with the tire even more as D-Strux ran over them. Ryan repeated this action with all three of the other tires.

D-Strux's tires went flat, and the white door was thrown open. A larger man growled as he jumped out of the truck. Black eyes snapped over to look at the youngest person there, which just so happened to be Ryan Victors.

The person in his sight was leaning on his handlebars with a smirk on his face. "Hey, D-Strux! Are your tires flat?" he asked.

Dakota growled, and then roared at the blonde male. "Ryan!" he yelled, charging forward.

Ty scoffed, putting his truck in gear and rolling it in front of his new friend, the passenger side door facing Ryan.

He climbed up to sit on the door. "Sorry, D-Strux, you can't touch him." He told the larger male while Ryan put his bike into the truck bed and climbed back into the passenger seat. Ty climbed back into his truck and started the engine, then drove back to the Reptool's Garage.

 _~Dinotrux~_

Ryan wheeled out from under the truck. "And done." he said, sitting up and wiping grease from his hands.

"Great, now all I need is a new door and I'm set." Ty replied, helping Ryan up. "By the way, would you mind if I called you Revvit?"

"No, but why?" Ryan asked.

"Cause you love to hear the sound of a fine tuned engine rev," Ty winked, "Revvit."

Ryan just laughed. "Okay Ty."

 _Dinotrux~Dinotrux~Dinotrux_

"And that's how it happened." Ty concluded.

"Nice story." Revvit commented from behind them. The gang jumped and turned.

"Rev, please, stop doing that!" Ty pleaded.

"Where is the fun in that?" Revvit replied, leaning against the hood of Ty's truck.

"Point taken. Okay, gang, now that where all here, lets get to work on the repairs to the garage!" Ty called, climbing into his truck.

Revvit nodded to his fellow Reptools and climbed in the passenger side.

And so another day in the Flatirons began.


	2. This Is Your Nightmare

This Is Your Nightmare

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Revvit thrash, tossed, and turned in bed, mumbling under his breath. "No. No, please."

 _"No. No, please! Stop!" Revvit cried and he was forced to watch as his tools where torn down to the bits and his garage was ripped to shreds of metal, wood, and glass._

 _"I told you to stay out of the way, Ryan, I told you!" Shouted the voice of a once good friend. Chandler Frock._

 _"You can't do this! Everything I've worked for, everything_ we _worked for means nothing!" He cried, struggling against his restraints._

 _"You betrayed me when you gave me up to those cops!" Chandler yelled, tearing apart the metal in his hands._

 _Revvit's friend continued to tear down the "Reptool Garage" and Revvit couldn't help the tears that fell down his face. Sobs ripped themselves from his mouth and chest._

 _Footsteps came close and Revvit was dropped to the floor. Chandler squatted down to Revvit's level. He took Revvit's face in his hand and pulled it up so he could stare into Revvit's golden brown eyes. "You could have stopped it, Ryan."_

 _Ryan didn't answer. He couldn't. Misery and grief had pulled his heart into his stomach and he was terrified at the results._

 _"I'm terribly sorry, old friend." Chandler's voice dripped with false sympathy._

 _They left Ryan lying there in the heart of the destruction. His sobs echoing off the hollow walls. His tears creating puddles on the floor._

Revvit jerked awake with a cry of pain, tears still running down his face. He panted heavily, then began to cry harder, curling up into a ball and burying his head in his knees.

"Rev? You okay?" Yawned Ty, his current best friend and sole confident. The older boy sat up, looking around.

"I-I am fine, Ty. Just go back to sleep." Revvit whispered brokenly.

"Not when your upset!" Ty replied, getting up and wrapping Revvit in a hug.

Ryan wouldn't resist and he cried into Ty's shoulder.

After a while, he'd calmed down enough to speak without bursting into tears. "Thank you, Ty." He said softly.

"You wanna talk about it?" The ebony haired boy asked.

The blonde boy shook his head. "No." He replied.

"Okay, try to go back to sleep. I'm here if you need me." With that said, Ty laid back down and went back to sleep.

Revvit smiled lightly, bangs covering his eyes. "Okay." He whispered, lying back and falling asleep again.


	3. Comfort

Comfort  
By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _D-Strux snapped the door shut and it slammed hard._ _Riley flinched, looking up from the book she was reading._ Oh, no. He is home. Did I remember to clean the room? _She asked herself as she quickly hid the book behind the couch._

 _"Riley! Where's dinner!" D-Strux yelled, roughly pulling out a chair and sitting down._

 _"On the stove, Dakota." Riley stuttered, slowly making her way to the kitchen._

 _D-Strux grunted as Riley placed a bowl of soup on the table in front of him. She didn't bother with one herself, she'd already eaten._

 _"Thanks,_ darling _." He snarled, using that hurtful pet name he'd call her when he wanted something_ now _._

 _He ate in silence after that, staring angrily at his bowl. Finally he looked up at her with harsh black eyes that made Riley shudder in fear. "Now that I've finished eating, what do you say to going to the bar tonight?" The bigger person said, sounding more demanding than he was trying to be._

 _Riley shook her head. "I cannot, Dakota. I have the after dinner dishes and the dryer just stopped so I have to do the laundry." She replied. "But you should go out and have fun." She told him quickly when he stood up._

 _"Why weren't all these things done before I got home?" He snapped, throwing the chair to the floor._

 _"I had so much t-to do today, Dakota. I could not p-possibly get it a-all done with in 12 hours." She stammered taking a few steps back._

 _"That's it." He grabbed her by her hair and pulling her outside. Her yelps of pain managed to grab the attention of a rather large crowd. They came in closer as D-Strux threw her to the ground._

 _"You're place is out here, worthless slut. I'm done with you and all your_ pathetic _lies and excuses!" He yelled, then he went back inside and slammed the door shut again._

 _Tears welled up in Riley's eye and she curled up on the ground and cried. She waited for someone to help her, but no one did and for once, her shell broke. She cried harder and harder until-_

Riley jolted awake in a bed that wasn't hers. For a moment, she panicked, thinking that her dream had come true and she was back with Dakota, then the person beside her shifted and yawned as he was brought back to the land of the living. "Rev?" Asked the voice of Ty Rickson.

Riley Grace "Revvit" Victors sighed in relief. "I am okay, Ty." She tried to reassure him. "It was just a nightmare."

Ty hummed and gently grabbed at her upper arm, pulling Revvit back to lay down next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her. "Wanna talk about it?"

The blonde-with-green-tips haired girl sighed, having stopped trying to hide her fears from her over protective boyfriend long ago, and let the tears flow. "It just scared me more than anything. I was back with D-Strux again. You didn't come help me this time."

"Well, that's a lie. I'll always come help you." The ginger teen replied, pressing a kiss to the female's temple. "Now, go back to sleep. You have finals in the morning." He reminded her.

Riley, not Revvit, sighed in relief and nodded. "Okay, thank you Ty." She said softly.

Ty sleepy response said he was already back in dreamland. Riley smiled, then settled down to join him, breathing out a silent sigh of relief. _Nightmare_. She thought. _Just a nightmare._ And with that she was back to sleep.

 **This stemmed from my idea that if Revvit was a girl, D-Strux would've taken her as his girlfriend and tried to have all of her. She would've said no and D-Strux would've thrown her out on the streets. Ty would've found her and taken her in. They would've been in a relationship and since D-Strux is a jerk-wad, he would've insulted Revvit and pretty much degraded her to a shell of her former self. Ty worked for three years to get and keep her out of that shell. It worked. This is that result. I'll have the full story up soon.**


	4. Jealous

Jealous

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

If Riley "Revvit" Victors was ever suspicious of her fraternal twin brother, Samuel "Skrap-It" Victors. Now was the time.

Her brother was never particularly smart, that was her area, as well as organization, building, perfectionist, and education. She prided herself on all those things and for her older twin brother to come in and just take that from her was aggravating, shocking, and hurtful. While it was entirely true that her brother was able to change, she honestly didn't believe that unless he was struck with lightning, he would never take any of the thing she held to heart seriously.

When they where younger, his room was messy, unkempt, and stank like a pig-sty while Revvit's was more often than not clean, well-kept, and smelled strangely like motor oil and gasoline. It drove their caretakers crazy, but it was their way of life.

Growing up, Revvit never had many friends and those she did have ended up stabbing her in the back, so she quickly learned that you couldn't get too attached to those you didn't know.

When she met Tyler Rickson, something inside her just fell into place and though she'd still been in her shell from D-Strux, she became fast friends with him. When she met the rest of his crew, she was terrified, but if Ty trusted them, then she could at least give them a chance.

She quickly adapted to their way of life and molded her way to fit inside. Ty was her best friend. She could give it all a try.

A couple months later and it was perfect for her. This crazy garage they'd built, the trux-wash, the ore-station, she'd even made a Tortool playground! But then Samuel came in and took it all away. It just wasn't _fair!_

Ty noticed, and it made him wary of Skrap-It, but not wary enough. Skrap-It made his crazy machine and it almost took _her_ garage apart. Oh, if she could get her hands on him.

But she knew her place. As she sat on top of Ty's tyruxasaurus while he moved it back inside her boyfriend spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't listen Rev. The next time something spins your bits, they'll spin mine too." He told her.

And Revvit couldn't help but think, maybe she should get jealous more often as she smiled with a grateful. "Thank you, Ty."


	5. Furious Love

Furious Love

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

Dixie was a very observant person. She knew that Click-Clack and Sky had a very vocal relationship. Click-Clack's timid ways smoothed over Sky's headstrong mentality and visa-versa creating a kind of balanced that worked for them just fine.

Ton-Ton and Ace (Click-Clack's big sister) had an action based relationship. Their combined love of crazy stunts and daredevil jumps made them a beautiful match too. It drive Dixie crazy, but she loved her friend and wouldn't want him to change.

Dixie's relationship with Waldo was mostly mental, both blunt and sarcastic, and driving each other as well as those around them up six walls in a row. Another wonderful match.

The one that took the cake, however, was the lovingly mental, physical, vocal, and _spiritual_ relationship between Ty and Revvit.

 _He said that I would never be a silhouette that he would want._

See contrary to popular belief, Ty wasn't Riley's first boyfriend. Dakota White, more commonly known as D-Strux, was.

The reason they broke up, the reason they shouldn't have gotten together, was because the relationship between them was destructive and unhealthy. For Riley (before she was nicknamed Revvit). D-Strux would give her all kinds of chores and hardly let her out of the house, when he did, it was to bring her to a bar and get her drunk. She always had more chores to do, however, and never went out. When D-Strux got angry, he hurt people. So she got a lot of pain from him.

 _I shifted shape and recreated me. The girl I was I soon forgot._

For a long 6 months, she went through misery and grief until she had a self-image so warped, she could hardly look in the mirror without bursting into tears, but she still said no to D-Strux and it still made him mad and he still attacked her.

 _A love like that won't last long, so suddenly it all goes wrong, when beauty starts to fade._

Finally, D-Strux got tired of being told no and dumped Riley in the streets, humiliating her in ways that created more problems for her. Nobody would help her. Almost nobody.

 _But you say I'm beautiful. I don't need the world's approval._

After D-Strux had left, Ty was walking through the streets and saw Riley. He didn't think twice, he just ran over and comforted her, holding her close while she cried. It turned out that Ty had been in love with her since he moved to the Flatirons, he told her that and asked her to be his girlfriend because he didn't want to see her alone. He loved her too much for that. Touched by his words, but unsure, she asked him for time.

"I understand, Riley. You can have all the time you need." He replied.

 _Only you madly pursue me and jealously tell me I'm worthy of._

Two weeks later, Riley was in the most loving relationship she'd ever experienced. Ty was the perfect boyfriend, loyal, kind, patient, anything Riley asked for was willingly given and there were hardly any arguments. Tyler knew her inside and out and she didn't want it any other way.

 _Furious love._

Riley was still self-conscious and doubted herself furiously, often quadruple and quintuple checking her work, and she woke up screaming from nightmares that she was only dreaming or crying because Ty hadn't helped her. When all this happened, Ty often peppered her face in kisses to remind her that he trusted her and he loved her. In the case of nightmares he would pull her down to talk about it, pressing gentle kisses to her temples to remind her he was there and he wasn't ever leaving her.

 _With all you have and all you are your universe was incomplete._

3 years later, Revvit (her nickname a week into dating when he'd taken her tire spinning and found out she loved the sound of a fine tuned engine revving the motor) was still conscious, but didn't have nightmares as often and stopped doubting her work and herself.

Ty wasn't a tyrant or a dictator like Dakota was. He let her have her life and she often went out with friends on the weekends. Ty trusted her completely, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her and sending her a text on the hour every hour and she wouldn't ever tell him that she absolutely loves it. While Ty trusted Revvit with his life, he didn't trust anyone else outside his circle of Dinotrux and Reptools to not take advantage of his Angel, so he made it clear that Revvit was his. The necklace around her neck with a red truck charm and the bracelet with many different charms Revvit wore everywhere she went was more than proof enough.

 _In a sea of silver stars, but still the sky was dark and so you dreamed of me._

So it came as no surprise to any of the Dinotrux or Reptools, okay maybe to Revvit, when Ty practically threw Dakota off Revvit's front steps when the older teen came to the Flatirons demanding to take the blonde "home, where she belongs".

 _A love like that is all I want, I don't ever have to be what I'm not. God, I love the way._

Three loud bangs came from the front door, waking Ty from his light doze and startling Revvit out of a much needed rest after hardly sleeping the night before. The rest of the gang had taken up refuge in the guest rooms, but Revvit wasn't able to make it upstairs and Ty didn't have the heart to move her, so they bunked down on the couch in the living room. Revvit was up off the couch before Ty could tell her to go back to sleep, that he'd get the door.

There was a squeak of the door as it opened. "I am sorry, we are clo-" a yelp as a dark hand clamped down on a pale wrist. Ty was off the couch and at Revvit's side before anyone could blink. "Miss me, Riley?" Sneered a black haired, dark eyed male.

"D-Dakota." Revvit stuttered, struggling against his grip on her arm.

"Let's go, _darling_. You're coming home. Where you belong." A yank on Revvit's wrist had her being pulled out the door.

Ty caught the blonde with green tips haired girl by the waist and pulled her back inside as gently as he could without hurting her. That forced Dakota to let go of her and Ty hid Revvit behind him, keeping a gentle hold on her wrist and the other arm around her waist, caging her on all sides. "I believe you're taking what doesn't belong to you. Around here we call that stealing. I don't like people who steal. Especially when they steal from _me_." Ty growled, glaring at D-Strux with furious green eyes. "I suggest you leave before you wake up my friends and have a real fight on your hands." He snarls.

D-Strux glared right back at the younger. "Riley isn't yours, she's mine. She has the marks to prove it."

"If you mean that cut, it's healed and faded. You have no claim to her, you never did. If you wanted to "keep" her, you never would've dumped her on the streets and you would've treated her how she deserves to be treated. You take your claims and shove 'em because they won't work here, nor will they be effective anywhere else." Ty snapped back, rubbing Revvit's side for comfort.

"This isn't over Tyler. I'll be back for Riley and you won't stop me." D-Strux growled, turning and leaving. Ty quickly shut the door, locked it, and then turned to comfort his girlfriend.

 _You say I'm beautiful. I don't need the world's approval._

Ty looked her up and down, trying to find injury. When he found none, he sighed and opened his arms.

 _Only you madly pursue me and jealously tell me I'm worthy of._

He immediately had a shaking ball of tears and whimpers tucked under his chin and the ginger wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ears, rubbing soft circles into her back with one hand and running his fingers through her hair with the other.

 _Furious love._

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the couch, laying down on it with her laying on top of him as he pulled her close as possible without hurting his Angel. As Revvit sobbed out her fears and anxieties, Ty hushed her softly. "It's okay. You're still here, I love you. I won't let him hurt you. He can't hurt you anymore.

Mentally, his anger grew as he worried D-Strux had undone in three _seconds_ what it had taken three _years_ for him to do. Revvit, however didn't need a rage machine boyfriend right now. She needed an understanding and patient lover. Tyler could think of this later, Revvit needed him _now_.

 _Your passion is a fire. An all-consuming fire._

"Riley, Angel, look at me." Ty said softly, no anger in his voice, only concern and love.

 _I can't get enough, furious love._

Revvit looked up at Ty with watery, tear filled golden brown eyes.

"Rev, it doesn't matter what Dakota thinks if you. He's a jerk that couldn't see past his own ego long enough to recognize something beautiful when he first asked you out." He told her.

"I do not want to go back, Ty." The blonde whispered, her shivers not hidden well by the trembling that passed through her skinny, lithe body. "I love it here. With Click-Clack and Ace and Waldo. With Dixie, Sky, and Ton-Ton. I do not want to leave you. I cannot live without you. Not after-" Revvit was cut off by a pair of warm, inviting lips capturing her own.

Revvit gave a pleading whimper that caught slightly in her throat as she melted into the kiss. Ty pulled back and placed his hands at her neck, gently pulling her head down to rest her forehead against hers as he stared into those beautiful golden brown eyes he loved so much.

 _Your passion is a fire. An all-consuming fire._

"It's okay, Revvit. I won't let him take you. I won't let him hurt you anymore. Just lay back, relax, and go back to sleep. Tonight, I'll protect you." Ty told her, pressing kisses into her blonde hair.

"Promise?" Revvit asked drowsily as Ty talented hands played with her hair, working wonders to help her go to sleep.

"Promise." Ty replied, then began to hum a lullaby.

 _You say I'm beautiful. I don't need the world's approval._

Unknown to the couple, they had an audience consisting of one Dixie Zimmerman and Waldo Dimmerson.

As the pair watched Revvit slowly fall back asleep and Ty settled in under his girlfriend's small frame, Dixie turned to Waldo. "See, what'd I tell you?"

"Yeah, they really are good together." Waldo replied.

 _Only you madly pursue me and jealously tell me I'm worthy of_

"Do we tell them?" Dixie asked.

"Nah."

 _Furious love!_

A week later, Revvit was ready to tell the Flatirons what Dakota had done, so Ty announced it to the entire place. Revvit had never been happier.

 _I can't get enough_

After Ty told them, people started standing up to D-Strux. Ty was content to stand up for his Angel until she was ready to do it herself.

 _Furious love!_

The day D-Strux came back, Riley had decided she was tired of letting past mistakes haunt her.

 _Your passion is a fire._

He managed to catch her when she was alone. The ebony wrapped a harsh arm around her waist and pulled her too close for comfort. "Hello, _darlin'_ , I've come to take you home."

Revvit was scared at first, but then she shook her head. This wouldn't define her anymore. She was Riley Grace "Revvit" Victors and if she was enough for Ty. The most loyal, kind, and loving person she'd met, then that was enough for her.

She pulled D-Strux's arm from her waist and spun to put some distance between then. "No you are _not_ , Dakota. I am perfectly happy where I am at." She replied.

D-Strux growled. "That wasn't a request, Riley."

"I am aware, but you have your answer. Hi, Ty." She added as the ginger haired teen came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Rev. He giving you trouble?" Ty asked

 _I can't get enough_

Revvit shook her head. "Not anymore." As they began to walk away, Revvit paused. "Oh and, Dakota? It is not Riley anymore. Call me Revvit."

 _Furious love!_

A week afterwards and Revvit had changed. Instead of quiet and reserved, she was friendly and outgoing. She was sassy, but kind. Outspoken, but gentle. Justice seeking, but fair. She was hardly scared of anything, but Rollodons scared her as much if not more than D-Strux.

 _I can't get enough_

And no one would have her any other way.

 _Furious love._


End file.
